Xi-Qi
Xi-Qi (奚齐 （シチ）? Shichi,'' pinyin: ''Xīqí) is a Contractor who works for The Syndicate and was sent to capture Yin, appearing in Darker Than Black: Gaiden. His alias is Claude (クロード? Kurōdo). Appearance Xi-Qi has medium length fair hair. His fringe, which is dyed purple, is swept slightly to the left. He has yellow eyes and wears a predominantly light blue shirt. Personality Xi-Qi possessed a high degree of irrationality, unlike most other Contractors. He does not seem to care about his own safety, but is only intent on causing chaos whenever he can. This may stem from his nihilistic attitude towards the world which he has displayed on several occasions. His main goal is to awaken Izanami, for he believes that she will create a world where Contractors would rule over humans.Gaiden, Episodes 3-4 Abilities Mental Manipulation: Xi-Qi's core ability is to control people. He can also control people's senses putting people under illusions that are extremely realistic, such as making people think that he is another person. Xi-Qi is capable of controlling more than one person's senses at a time and claims to be able to fully control more than one person simultaneously. It is possible to escape the illusion, at least partially, through pain, such as when Hei stabbed himself.Gaiden, Episode 1 :Obeisance: His obeisance is to eat a petal of a flower. Background Xi-Qi grew up as an orphan, living in a dumpster. He became a Contractor when he was ten and was abducted by Chinese intelligence. He was employed by them as a special agent, spying and killing people for China.Gaiden, Episode 4 Part in the Story Gaiden .]] Xi-Qi first appears before Hei and Yin by casting an illusion of him being Amber on them. Yin notices this, and after seeing Hei talking with the woman and later feeling distant from him, Yin makes use of her observation spirit that night. Although Hei wakes up and stops her from doing anything drastic, Yin sees enough to be able to say that the woman is not Amber but a Contractor. Realizing he is found out, Xi-Qi then kidnaps Yin that night. operatives holding Yin.]] Hei is able to track down Yin in a warehouse where he is attacked by the Amber look-alike. Hei is saved when Claude suddenly turns the gun and shoots himself in the head, with Yin’s observation spirit appearing behind him. Hei is then able to kill most of the rest of Yin’s captors and save her. Unbeknownst to him, Claude is still alive and talks to a black dog about Yin’s hastened evolution and how she will soon be uncontrollable by anyone, including Hei. to awaken with Amagiri.]] Xi-Qi and the Dog travel to Hong Kong in pursuit of Hei and Yin. There, Xi-Qi uses his ability to kill one of Xiao Jie's brothers.Gaiden, Episode 2 He later goes to where the remnants of the EPR are hiding, intent on finding Yin. After having a discussion with his partner about the awakening of Yin, he goes rogue and intentionally awakens Izanami by injecting her with an unknown substance, causing her to kill almost everyone in the EPR.Gaiden, Episode 3 After that, he retreats with Yin in tow, and at first his intentions seem to be selling Yin to the highest bidder. However, he calls all the major intelligence agencies at once, causing them to arrive all at the same time and engage in a massive four way fight. The Chinese are the first to get through to him, and Claude seemingly strikes a deal with them. However he later calmly throws the money he gains out of the window, and tricks Hei into awakening Izanami. The Chinese agents tackle him for his betrayal, and Claude willingly allows himself to be shot three times in the stomach. He lives long enough to be killed by Izanami. Appearances References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Syndicate Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Gaiden Characters